User blog:Himawari hana/Suite Pretty Cure Episode 35 Summary
This is the 35th episode of Suite Pretty Cure, where is another 4th Ako / Muse episode. Muse's episode we've gotten so far: #Episode 11 "Gyogyogyo! The Mysterious PreCure Appears, Meow ♪"'' ''(ギョギョギョ! 謎のプリキュア現るニャ! Gyogyogyo! Nazo no Purikyua Arawaru Nya!) about appearance as Masked Form #Episode 12 "Ririn♪ Tell Us About Cure Muse, Meow ♪" '(リンリーン♪ キュアミューズのこと教えてニャ♪''Rinrīn♪ Kyua Myūzu no Koto Oshiete Nya♪) about Hibiki and Kanade investigating her identity #Episode 14 '''"Awawawa~! Muse VS Muse, Who Is the Real One, Meow?" (アワワワ～! ミューズ対ミューズ、本物はどっちニャ? Awawawā! Myūzu Tai Myūzu, Honmono wa Dotchi Nya?) about real and fake Muse #Episode 34 "Zudodo~n! Mephisto is Finally Here, Meow!" '(ズドド～ン!メフィストがやって来ちゃったニャ! ''Zudodo~n! Mefisuto ga Yatte Kichatta Nya!) about strange connection between her and Mephisto #Episode 35 '"Jaki~n! Muse is Finally Unmasked Meow!" '(ジャキーン！遂にミューズが仮面をとったニャ！''Jakīn! Tsuini Myūzu ga Kamen wo Totta Nya!) about revealation of her True Form #Episode 36 '"Kirara~n! Let Muse's Thoughts Reach His Heart, Meow!" '(キララーン！心に届け、ミューズの想いニャ！''Kiraran! Kokoro ni Todoke, Myūzu no Omoi Nya!) about her past as Ako Shirabe, Princess of Major Land #Episode 38 '"Clap Clap Clap♪ A Mysterious Encounter Becomes a New Beginning, Meow!" '(パチパチパチ♪ 不思議な出会いが新たな始まりニャ！''Pachi Pachi Pachi♪ Fushigi na Deai ga Arata na Hajimari Nya!) about her relationship to Souta, Kanade's brother and Otokichi's birthday #Episode 40 '"LuLuLu~! Raindrops are the Tune of the Goddess, Meow!" (ルルル～！雨音は女神の調べニャ！''Rururu~! Amaoto wa Megami no Shirabe Nya!) about relationship to Otokichi, her grandfather At first, I disagree Ako is Muse, also disagree Siren is Muse. Finally, it's proven wrong Siren is Muse, as if Siren becomes Cure Muse, she can't become Cure Beat (which I agree about Siren = Beat)! Also, at first, the theory Ako = Muse, this theory I disagree, why? She is too young to become Pretty Cure! Also, her orange hair can't match Cure Symphony in leaked scan who is purple theme color, that's why she puts yellow in her real costume instead. But what I agree, in first leaked magazine scans containing her real form, I have to say what I think it's true: *She has heart tiara in her forehead, I agree because in her masked form she also have heart jewel. *Has magenta eye, I also agree of this. So from Ako to Muse, she is the first Pretty Cure to have drastic eye color change (orange to magenta), usually Pretty Cure after gaining their respective forms gains lighter eye color change. Anyway, I'm interested after watching this whole episode, so I would write the review free for all. Let's go to the summary, then, '''LET'S GO!' Summary Recalling from last episode, Cure Melody cs. attempt to attack Mephisto with Suite Session Ensemble, but Cure Muse protects him, making Crescendo Tone disappear from them. At Hibiki's house, Fairy Tones deseparated that all of their notes disappear. "Why Muse protects Mephisto?" said Hibiki. Ellen thinks there is a thing that forces her to be between good and evil. Suddenly, Healing Chest that Hibiki brought, shines... Meanwhile, Dodory says to Cure Muse that she knows Muse protect Mephisto, but others will refers her as enemy. At other hand, Aprodhite was about to step on rainbow road, but it's stopped by Otokichi and said "That won't do! We just believe in them." While Mephisto delivers all collected notes to Legendary Scores but incomplete, so Mephisto forces Trio the Minor to run and search for another notes. Meanwhile again in Hibiki's house, Hibiki cs. ask Crescendo Tone why Muse protects Mephisto, and if she does it again, will they fight her or not. Crescendo Tone just asks them what do Pretty Cure fight for, because only themselves can answer that question. In old church, Otokichi said he must finish his pipe organ quickly, and he meets Dodory, and said the same thing as Crescendo Tone but with the different one, truly protect someone, seeing this, a girl who hides through Otokichi and Dodory's conversation decides to go. Weather starts cloudy, Trio the Minor smells Takoyaki and interested because of the scent, but Mephisto seeks their action and kicks the bicycle they ride. Mephisto founds the light in the clock tower which is the notes around the doll to give him a chance to changes it into Negatone, spread sorrow and collect another notes. When Muse and Dodory reach the scene, Dodory says it's because of Muse's action to protect Mephisto. Dodory also says what Otokichi said, and only Muse can answer. When Muse hears and wanted to help the child, Pretty Cures reach the scene. Hibiki said they must focus on Negatone first, and she along with Kanade and Ellen, said "With our combined powers, we will protect all people!" After transform, they must dodge from evil ring produced by Negatone, but Mephisto makes Negatone more evil again! After Pretty Cure hides in the corner between two building, Cure Beat realized, Mephisto wears the same headphone like when brainwashed her! And the conversation occurs. Beat: My heart was returned to normal, but I turned to evil again thanks to his headphone! Melody: Wait a sec. The headphones that Ellen used, Mephisto also use it! Beat: *shocked* Melody: Mephisto was brainwashed by someone evil. Conflict sound effect comes. Rhythm: '''Mephisto was maded by evil. That means... '''Beat: Our real enemy isn't Mephisto. Melody: Muse knews that, didn't she? Flashback starts Dodory: (Episode 11) We didn't really save you-dodo. We're not everyone's ally-dodo. (Episode 12) We're not friends yet-dodo. Flashback ends Melody: Muse knows she had fight the controlled Mephisto, that's why she's always suffering. But Negatone found them when they in middle of conversation, Hummy founds them when they ran away, and when Negatone attacks them, they, Hummy, and Fairy Tones, the conversation continues again in another corner when Muse and Dodory watch them on the roof. Rhythm: What should we do? If he was controlled, we're unable to fight him! Melody: We're not fighting Mephisto, but his controlled evil heart! Rhythm: His controlled evil heart? Melody: What Pretty Cure fight for? I, will fight for everyone's happinesss! Even he was defeated by us, it never change. Defeating his controlled evil heart, it's similiar to protecting his happiness! Looking for this, Muse shocked, and Healing Chest appears to give Melody cs. ability to do Suite Session Ensemble to defeat Negatone. But, Mephisto steals the notes quickly after Hummy joyed for notes entering Miry, to power himself into Negatone! Beat quickly use Love Guitar Rod and Lary for Beat Barrier, but Mephisto powerup his punch to break the barrier! All three struggle at fighting him, but Melody's speech "We fight face to face to remove his evil heart!" encourages Muse to take action to protect them and stops Mephisto from punching them. But Muse finally says the word: "Stop it, Papa!" All shocked of her words launched from her mouth. "'Papa,' she said?!" said Melody. Rhythm, who also shocked, "Muse is Mephisto's daughter?" "Daughter? So, don't tell me!" shock Beat. Hummy replies, "Muse is actually...!" The light comes, and Muse removes her black mask and cloak! All shocked of her true form, Melody realizes she (Muse) is actually shorter than her. Mephisto also realized "Y-You're...!" after seeing Muse in her real form, wearing two yellow ribbon, puffy skirts, heart tiara in her forehead, long sleeves, and her magenta eyes were looking for Mephisto. "Ako!" said Mephisto. Melody shocked of that, remembering Ako when she returns Healing Chest to the group, and confused "Muse's identity... Ako?" Cure Muse finally speaks to Mephisto, who is her father, to wake up. After saying the word to protect to defeat his evil heart. Mephisto was about to touched to her word, but his headphone makes him crazy and forces him to retreat! Hearing Muse's words to him, Melody is also touched and felt pity to her "Muse..." Overall It's good, I think. What I'm really shock about is Muse's word. And when she still in masked form, her action when protecting Mephisto may be like "Don't hurt my Papa!" and Muse's eye closeup like saying "Papa..." (after Dodory tells her to tell anything) and "Papa...!" (shocks for Melody's word of protecting Mephisto's happiness) in her heart. Yeah, due of she being speakless character in masked form, I would say she speaks in her heart. Her sound finally comes when she's shocked of Melody's "Removing his evil heart!" I feel a little shocked on Muse's sound. "STOP IT, PAPA!" word is like woman above her age, I think. But after that, when she talks to Mephisto, she become young girl voice! But the observation of evil heart is good too. This is the first thing that would say, from Siren flashback, it's good, but the focus is Muse and Mephisto, even so, the ep title should be more to Muse than Mephisto. Category:Blog posts